Belief
by Izzu
Summary: Circa ep 25 & 26. Once more, Kiriko wanted to place her belief on Chase.
1. That Night

I was contemplating to either scrap this or continue. Considering the fandom having really strong opinions about this lately. Still, I might as well post this. I wasn't really trying to write some fix-it chapters for this particular part of the plot. But I really wanted to explore what could possibly be inside Kiriko's mind during this particular situation. So there's that.

* * *

Belief

Written by Izzu

o

o

o

"You're... strange."

Kiriko sneaked a glance towards Chase before returning her attention towards the flowers.

"S-strange? What did you mean?"

"How could you save me just because of that? And you're... Kamen Rider's partner. And I'm... your enemy."

Kiriko froze. She took a short breath before turning around to look at him.

"Aren't... you a Kamen Rider too? Even if that was in the past... without you, Tomari-san wouldn't have become a Kamen Rider himself. And without you... things would've been different now. If you weren't there to stop the Global Freeze."

Chase remained silent as Kiriko looked away.

"I can't... see you as the enemy." She sighed. "Even if this current you were different than the one that saved me before, I still... want you to survive."

"When Tomari-sa—I mean, Drive supposedly destroyed you back then... I was devastated. Even if... it was the right decision to do so; in order to protect the lives of people—I just, can't feel good about it. No matter what you've done as Mashin Chaser, it's not your fault. What ever the Roidmudes have done to you, you can't help it—"

"What are you talking about? Talking about things you don't even understand. Did you really forget how I tried to kill y—"

"But you didn't, right?" Kiriko spoke again, looking back at him again. "That time when I put myself in your path to shield Drive from you. That time you didn't kill me. And also that other time during the Dark Eve incident. You let Tomari-san go to stop Volt. Because Tomari-san said that many lives would be lost if he didn't stop Dark Eve from happening. You... did that. Because you don't want to hurt other innocent people."

"And so far... Chase, you haven't taken the lives of any human beings. Am I right?"

Chase turned his face away from her.

"You're saying that I won't hurt innocent people? Really? Weren't there people getting hurt during my last rampage?"

Kiriko nodded. "Perhaps. But those people only barely got hurt, and that was only because they were trying to avoid you. None of those people were hit by you directly. And if there was any other threat to those people, Formula prevented it from happening. Despite everything, you still haven't hurt anyone!" She bit her lips. "And... _they_ did something to you, right? You did acted really different, after Brain revealed that you're Proto Zero. How could I blame you if you did something that they _made_ you do?"

Chase glanced back towards her and frowned. Kiriko smiled weakly.

"When I saw that you somehow managed to survive, I was so relieved. I had to save you. I _need_ to save you. Even if I couldn't restore you to what you were before, just the fact that you _lived_..."

Chase snorted. "Restore me to what I was before? A human _tool_?"

"You're not just—Chase, is that... what you think?" Kiriko snapped, before stopping herself. "You're not... a tool. Not to me. Back then... _since_ then, to me... you've always been my savior. I wished—if it was possible, that you could return to fight on our side. I don't want to have to fight you again!"

Chase let out a snort. "Your side? Whose side are you trying to make me go—urgh!" He groaned as he was hit by a bout of pain when he tried to get up. Kiriko hurriedly tried to help him sit up before Chase pushed her away.

"I. Am. a. Roidmude!" he shouted.

"Yes! But you also used to be the protector of humans! You always was!" Kiriko snapped back. "Even after... what those Roidmudes done to make you serve them as their Grim Reaper, I still believed... that you somehow could return to what you used to be. That person who saved me!"

"Hah!" Chase growled, "you're just saying that because you want me to join your side!"

"Of course I do!"

Kiriko bit her lips again. "Of course I do. Why won't I? Even after finding out that you're the Kamen Rider that saved me, even when now you're with the Roidmude's side... I still, want you to be safe. But that won't be easy, would it? Because as long as you're fighting on the enemy's side... Drive, myself... all of us would have to fight against each other!"

Chase flinched as he leaned on the railing behind him. "Aren't you being selfish?" he spoke again.

"I _am_."

Chase stared at her, surprised at the honesty.

Kiriko snorted half-heartedly. "Of course I am. Do you think you're the only one feeling conflicted here? Me too. I'm a police officer. My job is to _protect_ people," she glanced up for a moment before looking away. "Yet here I am, saving someone who almost killed a lot of people during the last rampage. When I should have _reported_ it to my superiors. And I'm even doing this without their knowledge. Just because... I couldn't stand the thought of you being killed again."

She glanced up towards him again. "And I still haven't said my thanks to you. For saving my life before... during the Global Freeze. How could I... allow my savior to be destroyed? True, before this... I did thought that perhaps it's futile to hope that there would still be chance to save you. Because compared to my selfishness, making sure other innocent lives were saved was the priority. Even if it meant... sacrificing my important person."

Kiriko snickered. "Making that choice was hard... it _hurts_. But then, I found out that you survived somehow." She turned away to fuss over the flowers again. "You know what? I tried to become a Kamen Rider myself. But I can't. Because of that, I ended up being _just_ a supporter. Not that I could do much."

"I guess it was selfish of me, trying to convince you to return to being a Kamen Rider. Maybe it would be enough for you to just not be involved in this conflict, but I still hoped that you could join us. I really—"

"So you're saying that just because of your selfishness, you'd try to convince someone to fight against his own kind? Was that what you call being 'human'?"

Kiriko turned to face him again.

"Regardless, don't you dislike hurting humans?" she asked as Chase frowned.

"Even then, would that justify destroying Roidmudes indiscriminately?"

Kiriko remained still. After a moment, she shrugged. "If the Roidmudes don't hurt people, Tomari-san—Drive, wouldn't have any reason to destroy them. But right now, a lot of the Roidmudes are hurting people."

Chase snorted. "Really? Would you not destroy the Roidmudes if they don't hurt people?"

"Yes! Tomari-san also have the same thoughts! I mean, the other time..."

"Do you think I'd believe you so easily?"

Kiriko opened her mouth to try convincing him again, before changing her mind and walking away. "Very well, I'll leave to give you room to think it over. But Chase—"

She turned around, just as she reached the door. "I hope that you would stay here for now. You're still hurt. And uh, my name is Kiriko."

xxx

Even so early in the morning Chief Nira came to bother the Special Case Department regarding the current situation. Kiriko regarded Chief Nira silently. The man was really lively at this time of the day. Kiriko popped a fresh strip of gum into her mouth before getting lost in her own thoughts again.

Last night, she left Chase alone after telling him her name. Only for her to find the bed empty this morning. That alarmed her. A part of her was worried that Chase would go back to the enemy's side.

_But Chase had listened to all of my words, despite everything._

"Right, Kiriko?"

Surely Chase would try to consider all the things she have said to him before making any decisions, right? Even when she seemed a bit too forceful on him... maybe? Perhaps she worried too much?

Kiriko snapped to attention as she finally noticed Tomari's presence beside her. "Unh, pardon?"

The man gave her a disgruntled look. "Ah, never mind!"


	2. Sample

Belief

Written by Izzu

o

o

_"Thank you."_

Kiriko paused for a moment before shoving her phone back into her pocket. Why did... she say that? Did she... just thanked him for shooting himself, in order to get her this Roidmude sample?

"Kiriko-chan, is something wrong?"

Kiriko blinked before remembering that Kyuu-chan was beside her. She shook her head.

"Umm, no. I'm... fine." She tried to smile to prove her point.

Kyuu turned his head towards the direction Chase went, before looking back at her. He frowned, as if just remembered something.

"Wasn't that... the Roidmude suspect that Lieutenant Otta met on a case, few weeks ago? Did he really... become good now? Why did you come here to see him? What did Rinna-san have to do with this? Why did she want a Roidmude sample?"

She sighed. Then again, after seeing her with Chase... and possibly hearing her earlier conversation with him; there's no way she could convince Kyuu that there wasn't anything fishy going on. And Kyuu must have also noticed Hunter.

Kiriko hastily picked herself up before urging him to leave. "It's... hard to explain. Let's get back now,"

xxx

Kiriko glanced around to make sure that Kyuu wasn't following her before heading to the Drive Pit. She stared at the piece of Mashin Chaser's armour as she stopped in front of the entrance.

To be honest, she didn't have any plans prepared before meeting Chase in that forest. On how... to get this sample of an evolved Roidmude. She did thought of asking for Chase to help—but she really didn't think too far. She thought of taking Chase back to the station—it might be tricky to try to sneak Chase in though—but it was worth the try.

She recalled Chase asking her if it was right for her to push him to betray his own kind. His words bothered her... because yes, that _was_ wrong.

Kiriko sighed. She thought she could ask Chase on what to do instead. But that didn't go so well.

Kiriko ran her thumb on the bullet mark left on the small piece of metal. It caught her by surprise to see Chase shooting himself. Guess, that was enough to shake her composure. Hopefully he was alright.

The door opened as Rinna gave a cry. "Kiriko-chan! I was just about to look for you. Where's the samp—"

She showed Rinna the piece of Chaser's armour as Rinna gasped.

"Whoa, lucky! But how did you...?"

Kiriko stopped her in mid-sentence before glancing to look at Krim's direction on the desk. "I'll tell you later... and I'd have to ask for a request from you, Rinna-san."

Rinna gave her a puzzled look before nodding cheerfully. "Okay! Leave it to me."

She stared at the older woman as Rinna started to work on upgrading Krim. Kiriko could see him grimacing as Rinna gleefully worked her magic. Kiriko sighed.

No doubt after this was done she'd have to tell Krim and Rinna about Chase's survival.

* * *

Because the scene was quite vague and could be interpreted in many ways, so this is my take on it.


	3. Indecision

Was lazy to copy the notes I added on the AO3 post. So whatever. New update.

* * *

Belief

by Izzu

o

o

o

"Kiriko-chan, I finished the thing that you asked me to do."

It took her by surprise to see that Rinna managed to get it done so quick. But before she could feel happy about it, she recalled Gou's words from earlier. And she thought about Tomari who was still hurt. "Yeah... thanks, Rinna-san," she said eventually, giving a weak smile.

Rinna just slapped her back cheerfully. "Don't beat yourself too much. I believe things would work themselves out in the end. For Shinnosuke-kun, Gou-kun... and also Chase. Ah, and you can get Ride Chaser out as well,... I've included Chaser's new weapon inside it. "

The older woman then just waltzed towards the special department office, leaving Kiriko alone. She shrugged to herself, before making her way down to the Drive Pit. Suddenly doubts started to cloud her mind.

Should she really go after Chase now... and convince him to return to their side, fighting as a Kamen Rider? Does she even have that right to convince Chase to make that choice? Her thoughts went back to Chase, on how devastated he had looked after hurting Shinnosuke. And how he was so at loss, after Heart left him behind. She immediately recalled the conversation they had before.

_"...you'd try to convince someone to fight against his own kind?"_

Kiriko held the small box tightly to herself as she walked over towards Ride Chaser.

_"Perhaps you're the one who didn't know which paths to take."_

Was it right of her to do this? Was it right for her to force this unto Chase?

She remembered that night when Chase had gone looking for her, feeling frustrated and confused about her. Was it right for her to do this when Chase doesn't even have the memory of his old self? She recalled the way Heart had tried to convince Chase to go back with him. There was something about the way he spoke, implying that it should be natural for Chase to be with the other Roidmudes.

_Because Chase is a Roidmude too, therefore he should be Heart's ally._

What makes her be any different than Heart, to try get Chase to their side? Just because Chase used to be Proto-Drive, therefore **insisting** that Chase is on the Kamen Rider's side. Despite Chase couldn't even remember his old memories, and he had changed so much since then. How could she just assume Chase could return to being his old self?

_Even if... Chase had tried to reach out for her in the past? Even if, Chase wasn't like those other Roidmudes? Even if... Chase **refused** to attack unarmed civillians?_

Kiriko shook her head before staring at the small black box in her arm.

"Aren't you being selfish?"

She sighed. A reckless thought formed inside her head. Perhaps it was best that she don't meet Chase to give him this. Perhaps she should really leave him alone to decide for himself, without any pressure from her... or anyone else. Letting him to choose his own path, as Heart did.

But still, since this driver had been customized for him... it would be odd if she don't give it to Chase now. As much as Chase was confused, she could see that Chase still didn't want to hurt people. Hurting Tomari-san caused him great distress.

Suddenly sounds of tiny car horns greeted her as Kiriko turned to see Dream Vegas and Dimension Cab waiting at her feet. Vegas let out a puzzled whistle.

Kiriko shook her head. "No, I'm not giving up on Chase... silly. But Vegas... Cab, don't you think we're a bit too forceful on him now?"

Cab made several honks at her. Kiriko went livid.

"Of course I do want him back! But didn't you guys see him back there? Chase was so confused... I don't think it's right to push him like this. And you saw how Heart did not pressure him to return to their side! If we kept insisting... don't we end up being the bad guys instead?"

The two shift cars protested loudly. Kiriko turned around as she heard incoming sounds of more Shift Cars coming to see her. It was Justice Hunter and Massive Monster. Even Mad Doctor came out from Rinna's desk to have a say.

"Enough... guys! I'm already at lost on what to do. And now with Tomari-san injured, I don't want to add more pressure to Chase than I already did!" she cried. Almost in response, Monster headed straight to Kiriko's palm.

Two honks. Several growls and whistles.

Kiriko stared at the shift car. "Hunter... had some idea?" She turned to see the police shift car as Hunter was now sitting on Ride Chaser's control panel and appearing to be doing something on it. She walked towards the bike as she saw that Hunter was inputting the command to automatically return to Chase's side. And it looked like Chase hadn't really gone far from the place she last saw him.

"Hunter! You mean... just sending Mach Driver to Chase using Ride Chaser?" she asked as Hunter trumpeted loudly. Mad Doctor came over and added its own opinion. Kiriko's eyes widened in realization.

"You're right. Even if Chase decide to not choose any side, he might still be in danger. He would have needed this to keep himself safe. After all, even if he could still change into Mashin Chaser... he didn't have any other weapon anymore. Those other viral cores he used to have, those were already destroyed. If the Roidmudes decide to take him down, or trying to force him to be under their control again..."

Kiriko shook that thought away as she placed the black box to Ride Chaser. Hunter immediately finished the command and hopped off as Ride Chaser came to life.

Almost as soon as Ride Chaser left the pit, Rinna came back looking frustrated.

"Rinna-san? What-?"

"Shinnosuke-kun, that idiot. Rushing out despite his injuries," Rinna picked Doctor up as she sighed. "That's why I said to let Doctor fix him up but no, he wailed that his broken wrist was painful enough. Who was it that said having Doctor could have healed their injuries much faster the other day?"

Kiriko gave a cry. "What? Tomari-san went out?"

Rinna nodded. "Yeah. Otta called and he said he found where Taga is."

Immediately Kiriko left the Pit to catch up to Tomari.


	4. Second Chance

Finishing this, cos I kept accumulating new muses and postponing old ones

* * *

Belief

by Izzu

o

o

o

Chase frowned as he opened the black box, to find a new Mach Driver inside it. Alongside it, was a Signal Bike that looked like a smaller version of his Ride Chaser. He thought of Kiriko, and wondered why she didn't come personally to give him this. Because if she really wanted him to join her side...

Chase turned his attention to his Ride Chaser.

For some reason he was glad. That Ride Chaser was still around and not destroyed. Or perhaps he should have expected that those people would hold on to his bike. Considering how Chaser was able to merge with that Mach's bike.

It was reassuring to have Chaser back. To have something that truly belonged to him, right now... it gave him comfort. Much better than trying to figure out which paths that he needed to take. Much better than wallowing by himself alone, unsure of what to do.

With Chaser here, he could just be content on being himself. Not having to worry on other's expectation on him, or feeling torn at the thoughts of hurting the ones he cared a lot—though he knows that sooner or later he would have to choose. With that in mind though, Chase wondered what sending him the new driver could mean...

Just as he was thinking about that, Chase could hear the telltale sounds of incoming shift cars coming towards him. He turned around.

"I guess she sent you guys to convince me instead, is it?" he asked as Monster started making some jumbled mix of honks, whistles and groans. Irritable, aggressive sounds.

Hunter slammed itself towards Monster to get him to shut up and tried to explain to Chase what happened. Chase frowned.

"What did you mean Kiriko went after that guy by herself? Without any plan?" For some reason, alarms started to sound inside him.

Despite his current state of confusion and uncertainty, there was one thing that Chase was very sure of. On how fragile a human being can be. On how easily they can become hurt, and die. And then the thought of Kiriko dying made him uncomfortable.

His memories; fragmented as it was, may be unreliable. But deep in his core, he knows that Kiriko was someone very important to him. The thought of her dying... that is no good.

And he remembered how bad he felt, when he caused Drive... that Tomari Shinnosuke great injury. A part of him did not want to see such pain to fall on her as well.

Chase thought of that Roidmude, 007, and its new form of evolution it got. Something like that, would be no match to Kiriko who was _not a Kamen Rider_. Drive... might be able to defeat it, but right now... didn't he caused him injury that would make him unable to fight? Then who... would be able to protect Kiriko from harm? 007 was after all, at this moment... very strong.

Hunter and Monster made more noise again, but Chase didn't pay them attention. Kiriko going after Tomari, as well as 007... something told him that _that_ is not right. She should not be doing that! Even more since it seemed that she sent him this new driver without expecting that he'd come to fight on her side. That, was oddly reckless of her. But then Kiriko had been as reckless when she decided to save him, as well as trying to get him to join their side.

Chase watched the two shift cars arguing between themselves again as he wondered why they weren't with Kiriko instead of coming after him like this. But then he realised that the shift cars weren't that strong on their own. They may have been able to fight off un-evolved Roidmudes to an extent, but fighting evolved Roidmudes would be out of their league. (This bit of info though, for some reason he was aware of it. As if something from his original memories tried to reach him. Trying to tell him something.)

So they ended up seeking him...

Chase turned his glance back towards Ride Chaser. _Suddenly that hard choice didn't seem to be so hard now._

xxx

_It was strange that everything seemed so detached now. But suppose this was how people feel when they're about to face death. Their lives... would start to replay inside their heads before the end comes._

Suddenly Kiriko thought of how much she would regret, on the things she did or didn't do or things she have yet to do...

She regretted that she couldn't be of much use to Tomari, and Krim and everyone. She regretted not being able to do much for Gou as an older sister. And most of all, she regretted not being able to see Chase any more. And apologize. For the things she might have said wrongly. For the times she might have been too forceful on him... or cruel. She regretted that she couldn't do much for him, to help him find the rightful path.

But at least she gave Chase that driver, to protect himself... _right_? And maybe Chase would be able to find a path that was the best for him. Without being forced by anyone.

"I'm gonna skewer you alive!"

This might be a punishment for being such a nuisance. For letting Tomari get hurt; making Gou frustrated with her... and hurting Chase too. But still, she was scared. But of course she'd be scared. How could she _not_ be scared?

"Kiriko!"

That's Tomari-san's voice. Oh yeah... all of them were still here. Somehow the heaviness effect made this moment feel even longer, even more tormenting.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Kiriko thought, as she closed her eyes... waiting for the inevitable.

_But then, did she heard a sound of a bike engine? _

Suddenly, everything around her started to sped considerably... and her fall even faster. But instead of hitting the ground or being impaled, someone was holding her. Water, started to rain around them. Kiriko looked up towards her saviour.

It seemed like a dream, to see Chase again like this. Immediately old memories came back to her. That time, it was raining as well. And Chase, held her like this too... back then. It seemed too much of a fairy tale to believe that this was actually happening.

"This. It's the same as the last time... right?" said Kiriko as she found back her voice.

She never expect that Chase would come for her like this. As much as she held on to her belief that Chase could return to being a hero, a part of her was afraid to hope for that wish to be granted for real.

But perhaps, second chances do exist. For her... as well as Chase.

Guess she did make a right choice to hold on to her beliefs.


End file.
